Overwatch Gala
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Hanzo is required to attend a gala for an Overwatch findraiser, the only problem is most people attending are from the Yakuza in Japan. An with only one female avilable to take with him, he asked Ashley McCade to join him. And little does Hanzo know, he’s falling right into her trap.


"Why does it take women so long to get dressed?" Hanzo grumbled irritably, pacing the hallway outside of my chambers, dressed in a black tuxedo with gold dragons on the shoulders

Tonight of all nights was the Overwatch gala, a fundraiser of sorts, and as head of the Shimada clan, whether he was banished or not, Hanzo was required to attend to keep the Japanese Yakuza at bay. But, as head of the clan, it was seen as a weakness if he didn't have a woman on his arm for the evening. That's where I came in. Both Hanzo and I did not enjoy galas, and though we did not exactly get along on good terms, there was no other female in the Overwatch ranks that was single or even available. Which meant I was saddled with his grumpy ass for the entirety of the evening.

"How'd you like to try and put on a fancy dress, heels, and try to perfect your eyeliner so it's so sharp it can cut. Then you can come back here and complain," I laughed, emerging from my room, dressed in a black skin tight strapless gown that shimmered with gold and silver as well as a few hints of dark blue as I walked.

The gown's back dipped down to reveal my back and koi fish tattoo, a symbol of balance and peace, and stopped just above my ass. Though I was a well muscles female, having to be so as a warrior, I was still lean enough to pull off an elegant evening gown. My heels were a dark blue and weren't too tall as I did not want to stand taller than Hanzo's 5'8" frame, but as only 5'2" I needed a four inch heel to make me a bit taller. So I suited his image. Hanzo had never seen me in a dress, let alone a skirt or an evening gown, so this was going to be fun. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, clearing my throat to get his attention.

"About time, woman! We're going to be-" Hanzo growled as he spun around to face me, but stopped in his tracks when he took in my image.

His jaw literally dropped and his dark amber eyes widened.

"What? Does this gown not please you? I believe we match somewhat. After all, you chose the color scheme," I said, swiftly and elegantly walking over to him.

He cleared his throat, a light blush coming to his cheeks, and held out his elbow for me to take.

"Origato," I purred, giving him a sultry smile.

"I suppose it was worth the wait. You look like royalty," he grumbled, his blush deepening.

"Thank you, Shimada-san. I did try to look the part as your female company for the evening. You are after all, the head of the infamous Shimada Clan. I had to take time to gather the whole outfit. Not to mention a dress like this is not easy to get on by myself," I said quietly, walking with him as he led me out of the Overwatch headquarters in Japan and to a sleek black limousine waiting in the drive.

"Well I'd say you did a magnificent job. I fear you may have all eyes on you instead of me this evening," he chuckled, opening the door and placing a hand at the small of my back, touching skin to skin, and his blush only deepened as I slid into the car.

"That's the whole point of having a woman on your arm. You're the business, I'm the distraction," I laughed, sliding over so he could climb in after me.

He gave a nod, a grin on his face, the first I had seen in a long while. I gave him a sweet smile and bumped into his arm, causing him to blush again.

"You know, if you keep blushing like that the Yakuza will think you've never been with a woman before," I whispered, leaning into him.

"Well, if you weren't wearing a dress that reveals so much of your skin, then I would not be inclined to avert my gaze and blush at your sultry behavior," he chuckled, sliding an arm around my waist and pulling me closer until I was smushed up against his side.

"Says the man who's got an arm around me so possessively," I murmured, glancing at the Yakuza driver staring at us in the rear view mirror.

Hanzo leaned down till his mouth was by my ear, his golden brown eyes also sliding to the driver.

"I would suggest staying as close to me as possible. The Yakuza are planning something big. And with you looking so tempting in that dress I wouldn't be surprised if they would attempt to take you," Hanzo murmured, the arm around me tightening, his hand fitting on the curve of my hip and giving it a possessive squeeze.

I felt heat pool between my hips and leaned closer to him. A hand came to his chest, and I felt a shiver go through me. There was no denying that Hanzo was a handsome and incredibly attractive male. His voice was deep and commanding, holding an authority found in few. And those dark amber eyes could see right through someone and straight down into their souls. I couldn't deny that I felt an attraction to him, which is why I couldn't seem to refuse his request when he asked me to accompany him this evening.

"Then I would suggest staking a claim to me, Shimada-sama," I whispered in his ear, shifting my silver gaze from the driver to his own golden eyes.

"Oh? Already addressing me as your master? I haven't even seduced you yet," he growled, suddenly crushing me against him, his mouth mere centimeters from mine.

"You already have. You just haven't realized that I've dug my claws into you," I purred, leaning in and nipping at his throat just above the color of his pristine black shirt.

He hissed and suddenly hauled me into his lap, making me gasp and cling to his shoulders. His mouth molded to mine, stealing the very breath from my lungs, his fingers digging into my waist.

"Ah! Shimada-sama, that hurts," I panted, giving him a pouting expression.

"Gomen," he growled, his lips finding my throat and planting hot open mouthed kissed just beneath my jaw.

His grip on my waist loosened, allowing me to breathe a bit easier and I couldn't help but cup the back of his head, his long black hair pulled into a samurai style bun. My breathing quickened as his mouth gradually went south, heading right for the exposed upper swells of my breasts crammed into a tight dress.

"Shimada-sama, we have arrived at the gala," the driver informed us, the car carefully coming to a stop.

The growl that left Hanzo's throat and traveled through his lips against my chest had me trembling. It was angry and feral. Like a male that been interrupted in the mating cycle. Ever so carefully and gently he removed me from his lap, giving the driver a glare that made him squirm in the drivers seat. Hanzo readjusted his tie and shoved the door open and stepped out. Cameras were flashing and I took a moment to compose myself. When Hanzo's hand lowered in front of the door I slid out, placing mine in his and coming to my feet as the cameras went crazy. Once the car pulled away Hanzo tucked my arm in his and led me to the grand entrance of the gala at a history museum. We made quite the pair. A well established and respected, not to mention devilishly handsome Japanese mob boss; and I, a golden haired billionaire well known around the world. No one would have seen it coming. The servers and servants at the gala were quick to get both Hanzo and I glasses of champagne, and we were instantly greeted by some of the biggest names in the money and crime world.

"Master Shimada! And Mistress McCade! A pleasure to have you here at my gala! Please, enjoy yourselves," Boss Tanaka of the Shinhiro Clan called out, rushing over to us with his wife in tow.

"Master Tanaka, Lady Shinhiro," Hanzo greeted, bowing to the elder man and placing a kiss on the wife's hand.

I gave a bow to both and kept my mouth shut, as was required by being a female in the crime world.

"May I introduce you both to Ashley McCade, the leader in charitable donations to all kinds of organizations," Hanzo said, giving me a tiny smile and gesturing me to greet them.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Your gown is absolutely stunning, Lady Shinhiro-sama," I said quietly, giving the beautiful woman a brilliant smile.

"Oh my! So polite and elegant! My gown is nothing compared to yours, dear," Lady Shinhiro giggled, giving me a smile in return.

"I shall have to give you the number to my tailor. I'm sure he would love to have such a beautiful lady as yourself to design a dress for," I purred, clearly impressing Hanzo and Boss Tanaka.

"Oh, goodness. You are too kind. Please, enjoy the gala," Lady Shinhiro purred back, gesturing is to move onward.

"That went so much better than expected," Hanzo grumbled, his frown back in place.

"As I said, you're the business. I'm the distraction," I whispered, leaning into his arm for just an instant.

"Well, by the way every man in this damn gala is staring at you I'd say you succeed in distracting them all," he growled, casting a hooded glance down at me.

"Then give them a reason to not stare," I suggested, giving him a sultry stare as I pulled him to a halt.

"You wish me to claim you? Here and now?" He growled, his arm tightening around mine.

"You are the boss, not me," I giggled, stepping into his front and giving him a challenging look.

He growled and dipped his head, his lips crashing to mine and his free hand pulling me into his body. Several jealous gasps from women could be heard, and a few envious snorts from the men, and as Hanzo pulled back to breathe he cast a glance to someone off to the side and a few people scattered. His heavy lidded eyes slid back to mine and he leaned back down for a quick peck.

"Keep this up and you'll get more than you ask for," he growled, thrusting his hips into mine so that I could feel his growing erection.

"Who said I'm asking for it? I'm demanding it, if you can last through the night," I purred, patting his chest and sauntering away to the refreshment table.

I could feel all eyes on me and smirked when I heard him clear his throat and follow me. I handed him a glass of warm sake and grinned when he downed it in one go. I took his glass and handed it to a server that held out a tray and turned to fetch myself a glass of scotch on ice. When I returned to his side he was already in conversation with a pair of Yakuza bosses. I played my part, ignoring their conversation, until Hanzo slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on someone past me. With a nod of the head the nearest low level Shimada Yakuza member stalked off to take care of whoever had drawn Hanzo's attention.

"Mistress McCade, how did you ever manage to land a spot next to the elusive Hanzo Shimada?" One of the Yakuza bosses asked, drawing my attention to him.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was by chance. We tend to not get along, most days. But how could I say no to him when he asks?" I giggled, making the bosses grin.

Everyone knew that to earn a Yakuza Boss's respect to where he asks instead of commands was nearly unheard of. But well respected.

"He must have found your arguments interesting enough to keep you around. It is hard to find a woman with enough fire to challenge a Yakuza," one of the bosses said, making me blush a bit.

"Well, he starts most arguments," I giggled, smirking as Hanzo gave me a chiding look.

"Only because you insist on being stubborn," Hanzo added, giving me a squeeze.

"Only because you are far too hard headed for your own good. Besides, I am merely an ornate ornament," I purred, taking a sip of my scotch.

The bosses erupted into laughter and gave me appreciative glances. A few more minutes of conversation between them passed and once they moved on Hanzo ushered me towards a secluded and dark seating area. I watched as the servants led him to his designated vip booth large enough to hold twelve people. Hanzo allowed me to sit first, clearly being a gentleman, and then took his seat beside me. I would have remained beside him, merely watching the people, but he clearly had other plans. With a flash of movement he had me on his lap, legs turned to the side, my back to the party, and he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"You look tired," I murmured, cupping his face in my hands and rubbed my thumbs against his temples.

"I am. These kinds of functions are exhausting. It has been a long time since I've had to deal with the Yakuza. One wrong move and we are both dead," he growled, eyes remaining closed, his hands resting on my hips, his fingers relaxed for once.

"Hmm. Perhaps you are the one that needs the distraction?" I asked, tilting his head back, making him open his eyes.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, do you plan to do to distract me?" He asked, his hands sliding to my ass and making me shiver.

"How about a kiss?" I asked, loosening his tie and popping open the first button on his black shirt.

"Then you better give it to me," he growled, licking his lips.

I leaned down and kissed him, arching my back to push my breasts against his chest, letting out a moan when his fingers ghosted up my spine. I nipped at his lips, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on my thigh. My legs were turned away from the party, the slit on my left leg falling open, and when I pulled away for air his gaze was immediately drawn to my legs.

"Tell me, does a woman such as yourself ever venture into vouyerism?" He purred, his lips coming to my throat, his hand on my thigh sliding beneath the fabric.

"Shimada-sama! I didn't peg you as the adventurous type," I gasped, cupping his head as he left little bites on the sensitive skin just beneath my jaw.

He didn't respond vocally, instead he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and paused just below my already aching pussy. In a dress this tight I couldn't wear panties, and I had just waxed my nether regions so the heat and the wetness coming out of me had already slicked up my folds. I parted my legs just slightly, giving his big hand enough room to slide into place, and when he did I felt my body arch and he hissed between his teeth.

"Damn, already so wet," he groaned, burying his face in my neck, my hands clinging to his shoulders.

I couldn't respond, just gasped breathlessly and parted my legs more for him. His fingers slid between my folds, just teasing my entrance, making me squirm on his lap. I cranked my head back, his head following suite to keep his lips against my skin.

"My little Koi already so eager for me? I'm flattered. You going to ride my fingers?" He growled against my throat, his other hand cupping the back of my skull to hold me still.

"Hai, Hanzo-sama," I whimpered, grabbing onto his bulging bicep that led to the hand between my legs.

He grunted his approval and slid two fingers deep into my pussy, making me bite my lip to stay silent, and he let out a shaking breath. He worked his fingers in and out, making me roll my hips, brushing against his erection the entire time. His breathing quickened, his muscles rippled, and I felt my inner walls clamp down on his fingers.

"H-Hanzo! Hyaku," I breathed, looking down into his handsome face and letting out a gasp.

"Needy little Koi, aren't you?" He growled, but slid a third finger in and worked his hand faster.

Within moments I was cumming on his fingers, trembling and gasping for air as I cling to his neck. My face was no doubt redder than a tomato and I could scarcely breathe.

"Shimada-sama! Glad to see you here at the gala! Might I interest you in a deal?" A Yakuza boss said, coming up behind me, causing Hanzo to turn his head away from me to look at the new intruder.

"Please," Hanzo chuckled, smirking as he gestured for the man to take a seat on the opposite side of the half circle booth.

The two men talked, Hanzo's hand staying between my legs, the occasional finger curl inside of me making it nearly impossible to stay focused. I had to remain unmoving, and silent. No one would think twice about a Yakuza boss taking what he wanted from his woman, anytime and anywhere. Even here at a formal gala. But that didn't mean the thought of him finger fucking me within a business deal in public didn't set my blood on fire and make me even more aroused than I already was. My legs had started to shake from the aftershocks and I leaned into Hanzo's chest.

"I believe our discussion is over. I have other, more important matters, to attend to," Hanzo snapped, clearly not pleased with this particular Yakuza boss.

The man he had been talking to let out a curse in Japanese but left us alone. Hanzo snapped his fingers and a servant rushed over.

"A bottle of warm sake, and scotch. And bring some food with you," Hanzo commanded, his piercing golden eyes locking on the servant who was shaking like a leaf.

Once the servant left to do his bidding, Hanzo leaned in and rubbed his nose against my throat.

"You've been such a good little Koi. Staying so wet for me, not making a sound. How should I reward you?" He purred, his fingers pulling out of me, lifting his hand so I could see just how wet I was.

I trembled and squeezed my thighs together.

"Hanzo-sama-" I started to say but was cut off when the servant from before brought a tray of drinks and food to our table.

Hanzo took the bottle of scotch when the servant handed it to him and then pressed the cold glass to my neck, making me shiver and cling to the bottle. Hanzo waved the servant away and returned his attention to me.

"Would you like a drink, Hanzo-sama?" I asked, opening the bottle and holding it out for him.

"Only if you give it to me by means of your mouth," He rumbled, making me blush and look him in the eyes.

I gave him a devious grin and took a gulp of the scotch, downing it quickly before taking another gulp, this time keeping it in my mouth. I leaned down and kissed him, our mouths opening against each other, and he drank the liquor from my mouth. His big hands closed around my waist, his shoulders tightening beneath my hands, and he pushed his mouth harder against mine. I set the bottle of Scotch on the table behind me, fisting my hands in the lapels of his suit jacket, and let out a moan.

"Master Shimada, if you are not too occupied might I steal you away for a moment of conversation?" Came a deep voice from off to our right, making me pull back from Hanzo, so that he could look at the person who spoke.

"Uncle, how nice of you to grace all of us with your presence. I am currently occupied," Hanzo practically snarled, giving his uncle a death glare.

A familiar growl came from behind me and I was suddenly pulled off of Hanzo's lap by the back of my neck. I kept my mouth shut, just standing there, staring down at Hanzo with both concern and confusion. The hand on the back of my neck tightened when Hanzo came to his feet, hands fisted at his sides and the most fearsome look on his face.

"Get your hands off my woman," Hanzo snarled, blue light starting to glow from his left arm under the black fabric.

"She seems quite compliant. I had heard she has some fire. Tell me, does she only argue with you?" Hanzo's uncle chuckled back, making me frown.

"She argues with everyone," I snapped, grabbing his hand and twisting it till he let me go.

Hanzo quickly pulled me behind him once I was free, keeping a hand on me as I glared daggers at the intimidating older Shimada male. I could see the family resemblance. Same brows, same cheek bones, but unlike his uncle, Hanzo didn't have scars on his face. A price to pay for being a Yakuza boss.

"She's got some fire after all. Suitable for a dragon, even a pathetic one," Hanzo's uncle chuckled, his gold eyes pinning me with a lustful glare.

I moved to take a threatening step towards the arrogant ass, but Hanzo stepped back to keep me from getting us killed.

"He isn't the only dragon in the room," I said quietly, my silver eyes starting to glow white as I felt my inner dragon scratching at my skin.

His uncle looked surprised and took a step back.

"Ashley, not here," Hanzo growled, spinning to fill my view of his face.

"He insulted you," I said, looking into Hanzo's dark brown eyes and let out a breath.

"It would appear I have made the mistake of angering a Western Dragon. Forgive me, Great one, for upsetting you," his uncle called out, bowing at the waist and then turning and leaving.

Hanzo let out a sigh of relief and I felt my inner dragon relax. I took his hand and tugged him away from the gala, out onto a secluded balcony. I released him once out into the cool night air and stumbled to the railing.

"Ashley?! What's wrong?" Hanzo asked, rushing to me and looking me over with concern.

"I'm alright. I just need some air," I panted, feeling my skin heat and trembled in his grip.

"What you need is a release. This is the fourth time this week you've had an episode," Hanzo growled, guiding me over to an outdoor chaise surrounded by rose bushes, hidden from view of the patrons inside the museum.

"I'm fine. Honestly," I snapped, trying to spin away from him to pace.

But he caught me easily and dragged me into his chest.

"You are not fine," He rumbled, manhandling me till I was pushed back against the chaise, staring up at him as he loomed over me, his dark eyes heavy lidded and roaming my face.

I was breathless, probably flushed red, and felt entirely feminine. To be pushed around like I was his plaything was both infuriating and arousing at the same time. I watched as he lowered himself down till our chests were flat against each other, his lips meeting mine. I wasn't the only one that needed a release apparently. His lips worked their way down my throat and to my breasts, his breathing getting erratic. He suddenly licked my skin from the hollow between my breasts, up my throat, and to my jaw, making me shiver and cry out softly. He suddenly grabbed the back of my left leg, pulling it up so that he sank into the hollow of my hips. I could feel his erection, pushing into me like a hot iron.

"Ah! H-Hanzo!" I whined, clinging to his shoulders as he nipped at my throat.

"What is it, little Koi?" He purred, pushing his shoulders up so he could look down at me.

"Please," I begged, arching my back, my dress slipping a bit from my breasts.

"Please what? I can't give you something if you don't tell me what you want," he purred, grinding his hips into mine, his hands on the chaise fisting against the cushions.

"You. I want you," I whined, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him closer.

His eyes went widened for only an instant before they became slits and he tucked up my dress around my hips. I scrambled to get his shirt open, pushing at his jacket to remove it from his shoulders. He popped open his belt and pants, but didn't get to reach in to free himself. I shoved a hand in his boxers, biting his throat and letting out a contented purr. He stilled in my grip, his breath coming in pants and his muscles tightened.

"Oh god, you're so big," I breathed, stroking him from base to tip.

He let out a grunt and knocked my hand away, grabbing onto the back of my knee and pushing my leg up to my chest. I let out a whine as he lined up with my entrance, arching my back and raking my nails down his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you," he groaned, easing in ever so carefully.

"You won't. Please, I need this," I panted, my hands cupping the back of his head.

He pushed in till he was in to the hilt, and both of us shook from the sheer force of our pleasure. He filled me to the brim, thick in girth and long enough to hit my womb. I took a trembling breath and rolled my hips, making him rear up and push my legs to my chest. He started to thrust, his pace anything but gentle, and I clung to the armrest of the chaise as he moved deep in me. His face was set in brutal lines, brows drawn low over his eyes, teeth bared in a hiss as he pushed in me. My mouth hung open and I let out soft mewling sounds, rolling my hips against his. Perhaps we always argued due to sexual tension, too attracted to each other to notice its effects. I hadn't had a male in my bed for many years, and I'm sure he was the same, cause the urgency we had to take pleasure from each other was borderline frantic. My nails dug into his chest, his hips hitting mine with enough force to make my teeth clack together. His grunts and my gasps filled the small space around us, and I could feel an orgasm coming. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down to me.

"Bite me," I whined, craning my head back to give him access to my throat.

"Nani?" He growled, giving me an unsure glance.

"Please! Bite me. Make me cum on your cock. I need it!" I moaned, my inner muscles squeezing his cock.

He let out a growl and clamped his teeth on my throat, making me orgasm instantly and I bowed off the chaise. One of his arms slipped around my back, his teeth still latched onto me, and I felt a second orgasm coming. He picked up his pace, using his arm banded around me to turn my hips just a little to the left, and I erupted into a million crystallized pieces. I let out a pitiful whimper and felt my body sag away from him, his arm still holding me to his chest. He thrust in harder, just a few more pumps of his hips and then he too was coming. His cock jerked three times inside me, then his thick seed filling me. It was hot and wet and sent me into a third orgasm. He was apparently one of those males that came a lot when they did. His seed just kept pouring into me, making me squirm as I felt it expanding my womb.

"H-Hanzo! I can't breathe," I panted, pushing at his shoulders.

He slowly lowered me back onto the chaise, his eyes squeezed shut, an agonized expression on his handsome face. His panting was loud to my ears and he let out a shudder and swayed above me. His hands grabbed onto the chaise back to steady himself and his eyes opened.

"You are amazing," I murmured, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"The same could be said if you," He rumbled back, coming to his feet and glancing around.

I moved to sit up, but gasped and laid back down, drawing Hanzo's attention to me once more.

"What is it?" He asked, a black brow arching over his eyes.

"It would appear that I am a bit full," I giggled, making Hanzo give me a confused expression before recognizing what I meant.

His blush was bright and strong, his face and neck tinted red. He cleared his throat and looked around in embarrassment.

"I'll go get you something to clean up with," he grumbled, fixing his clothes and heading back into the gala.

Within minutes a possy of four female servants rushed over, clean cloth and a bucket of water at the ready.

"I have an idea," I giggled, making the servants give me questioning glances, "Fetch me one of the silver wine corks, immediately."

One servant rushed to do my bidding, making Hanzo lean into the entryway and give me a look. I waved him off and he just shook his head and leaned back out of view. The servant rushed back, carrying a simple and smooth rounded wine cork made of silver and gave it to me. With a devilish grin I reached beneath my gown and inserted the wine cork, effectively keeping Hanzo's seed in me. I allowed the servants to wipe away the little bit that had spilled on my thighs, and then I shooed them away. Hanzo returned with a questioning look and folded his arms over his chest as I readjusted my gown so my breasts were back in place.

"You wish to ask me something?" I called out, not even looking up at him as I stood and smoothed out my gown.

"What did you ask that servant to fetch you?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You'll find out. After the gala. Now, come along, Shimada-sama. We have been gone long enough," I giggled, looping my arm in his and walking back to the gala with him.

He let out a grunt of annoyance but let me drag him back inside. He mingled with the men while I mingled with the women, making small conversation and sharing secrets of their beds. The women were very surprised upon hearing my little balcony adventure, and cast Hanzo appreciative glances. I too cast him lustful looks, looking away when he would glance in my direction. More than once I could feel his eyes on my spine, and I couldn't help but smirk behind my glass of wine at his apologies about being distracted. But it seemed the men didn't mind. Many times I've heard their conversations die out mid sentence, many pairs of eyes on me.

"McCade, come here," Hanzo's deep voice called out, making me turn to look at him over my shoulder.

He gave a nod of his head and I pardoned myself from the group of ladies who giggled at my smirk. I came to Hanzo's side and gave a bow to the men he was with, being polite and looked to Hanzo.

"Would you care to tell these fine gentlemen how you managed to distract every man in this gala?" Hanzo asked, giving me a devilish grin.

"It is quite simple, really. Wear a dress no one could refuse," I answered, planting a hand on my hip so that my leg peeked out of the thigh high slit.

The men with Hanzo all stared, making him snap his fingers at them.

"Apologies, my lady," the men murmured, hoping to not anger Hanzo.

"It is quite alright. Shimada-sama is just protective of what is his. Is there anything else you require of me?" I asked, giving Hanzo a knowing look.

"For you to provide some feminine company to the next few meetings. I do not wish to wage war alone," Hanzo chuckled, earning a few hearty laughs from the other Yakuza.

I merely smiled and leaned against Hanzo. He kept an arm around my waist, his thumb rubbing against my ribs as he talked with other Yakuza bosses and bankers. I paid no attention to their conversations, struggling to keep my arousal at bay. The hour that had passed after our balcony rondevue, his seed ballooned in my womb making me squirm. I could feel it pushing at the wine cork I had placed in me, and let out a shaky sigh. As the men Hanzo had been talking with left he turned to me and gave me a quick once over.

"You look flushed. Need a moment of air?" He asked, bending a bit so he didn't have to speak up.

"No. I'm just trying to get used to what I have inside me," I purred, brushing my hip against his groin as I moved to accept another glass of champagne from a servant.

"What exactly do you have inside you?" He growled, both hands coming to my hips and stilling me as I stood in front of him.

"Well, if you are ready to leave I'll let you see. But, if there is more business to attend to you'll just have to wait," I answered, giving him a hot, lustful look.

"You are the bane of my existence," Hanzo growled, giving me a displeased frown.

"Someone has to drive you crazy. How else will you keep your life entertaining?" I giggled, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"I dread to think. Fine, woman. We'll leave. And you will show me what you've been hiding from me," Hanzo grumbled, guiding me to the front doors and handing our glasses to the servants.

"I already planned on showing you," I purred, placing a hand on his chest as we walked, pushing my breasts against his ribs.

He gave me a scolding look but his pace quickened and within moments we were climbing into a black limousine and headed back to the Overwatch headquarters. The whole ride back I traced patterns on Hanzo's thigh, smirking as he would twitch and give me hot stares. Like a predator watching his prey. Within minutes we arrived at the Overwatch headquarters and Hanzo helped me out of the car. Once the limousine was out of sight I grabbed Hanzo by the front lapels of his suit and dragged him inside. I didn't stop until we were in my room, and once I had the door shut and locked I released Hanzo.

"What have you been hiding from me?" He growled, coming up behind me and unzipping my gown.

"Unwrap your present and find out," I giggled, pulling the pins from my hair to let it fall down my back.

I always wore my hair up, so for him to see my hair down was a first. It reached well past my hips, and when I turned to see Hanzo's expression I couldn't help but smile.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to my hair.

"Please," I murmured, turning so he could run his hands through the silky locks.

He buried his hands in it, twirled it around, and combed his fingers through it.

"Mmm. I forgot how much I missed this," I murmured, leaning back into his touch.

"I've never seen hair as gorgeous and long as yours. It must have taken you years to grow it," he said quietly, his voice sounding as if he was in awe.

"Awe, thank you Hanzo. It has taken me a long time to grow it out to this length. I'm glad you like it. I need to braid it before it gets tangled together," I murmured, looking over my shoulder at him while holding up my dress at my breasts.

"Allow me," He rumbled, moving my hair to the side and planting a kiss on my bare shoulder.

I nodded and smiled. Who would have thought that the mighty and stoic Hanzo Shimada who fought with me without end, would end up in my room and helping me. Sure we had sex, but it was spur of the moment type sex, but the arousal and attraction we were feeling now was genuine. Hanzo gently braided my hair, his fingers working swiftly and efficiently, and I couldn't help but feel heat pool between my hips once more. I squirmed a bit and fisted a hand in the material of my gown over my stomach, feeling his seed still inside me swirl around as I moved.

"What have you been hiding, little Koi?" Hanzo asked, his arms reaching around my middle to pull my gown from my body.

"You filled me up to the brim, Hanzo. I wanted to keep your seed in me for as long as I could," I purred, turning around in his arms so I could see the startled expression on his handsome face.

"Naught little Koi. You didn't have permission to be such a tease," Hanzo growled once he recovered his composure, one hand reaching down between my folds and pulling the metal wine cork from inside me.

I orgasmed as I felt both the cork and his seed slide out of me. It was like a damn had broken loose, and I felt my legs give out from the sheer force of my orgasm. I let out a strangled cry and Hanzo caught me as I fell, his grin one of a contented male. He gave me a scalding hot look when he tossed the metal cork aside, his eyes nearly black with his lust. I had no idea he would be this sexual. This demanding for my body let alone so desperate for sex. I mean sure he was a red blooded male that was attracted to women, but I had never seen him with a female, or even talking to one outside of the Overwatch ranks. And even then it was only as friends. So what had changed for him to be so eager to act out all kinds of sexual fantasies with me? I gripped his suit tight and arched against his front, his fingers pushing into my gushing pussy. His spread is fingers, making his cum just pour out of my pussy, making me shiver once more.

"Ah! Hanzo!" I yelped as he nipped my collarbone roughly, likely leaving a bruise.

"Punishment for teasing me. You've been tormenting me for years. Always wearing those tight pants that show off this delicious ass. Always starting an argument with such fire and passion. You make my blood boil, and I tried resisting your temptation. But now that I've had a taste, I want more," he growled, speaking through his kissing of my skin, his hands roaming freely.

His mouth latched onto my nipple, and all remarks I had at the ready were lost. His tongue swirled around my nipple and his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. He banded an arm around my thighs and suddenly lifted me off the ground, his other hand tearing my heels from my feet. He tossed me into my bed, ripping his tie from around his neck and shoving his suit jacket off his shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned his black dress shirt and tossed it aside, his eyes never leaving my body as he undressed. He had a look to him that actually made me a little frightened. He looked both angry and aroused at the same time, and the growls and rumblings coming from his chest had me shaking. There was always something about a man when he deepened his voice or let out an animalistic sound that made me instantly wet. Almost like a mating call. I gulped as he tore his belt from his pants and grabbed my ankle to pull me to the end of the bed. I gasped when he roughly took my wrists on his hands and tied them with his belt, hooking it to one of the metal fixtures on the headboard.

"H-Hanzo?" I whimpered, stretched out on the bed, his to do with as he pleased.

"You've had control for long enough. Now it is my turn," he chuckled, shoving his pants from his legs and kicking off his shoes and socks.

Once completely naked he palmed his erection and climbed onto the bed. With no hesitation or warning he pushed my knees apart, hooking them on his forearms, and getting into place. I gasped as his cock found my pussy and pushed in, the thick head stretching me out once more. I let out a moan and arched my back, thrusting my breasts up into the air. Hanzo grabbed hold of my hips, not allowing me to let them touch the mattress, and held me suspended as he began to thrust. He started slow, agonizingly slow, and let out a rumbling groan that vibrated through his body and to his cock, making me nearly orgasm with the sensation. I was a panting, shaking, and desperate mess under his hooded gaze.

"Oh my god! Hanzo!" I whined, trembling as he hit my g spot as he thrust in and held it there.

"That is not what you should be calling me, little Koi. What is my name?" He growled, not moving even as I squirmed.

"Shimada-sama!" I cried out, desperate for him to move.

"That's better. You should learn your place," He rumbled, starting to move again.

I felt an orgasm rushing in, and I rolled my hips to get it to rush over me, but Hanzo had other plans. He pulled out of my pussy, letting his cock lay over my stomach as I shook violently in his grip, denied the orgasm I wanted so desperately.

"You don't get to cum until I say so, little Koi. Now I suggest you apologize for trying to take something that doesn't belong to you," Hanzo snarled, digging his fingers into the meat of my hips until I cried out in pain.

"Gomenasai, Shimada-sama! Gomenasai!" I wailed, tears building up in my eyes.

"You know better than to rouse the dragon. And yet you repeatedly teased me. You should thank me for not pouncing on you the moment we arrived back here," he growled, bending to lick at my breasts as he pushed back inside me.

"Origato Shimada-sama," I whimpered, looking right into his eyes as a few tears fell from my lashes.

God this was what I had always wanted. Someone to take control. To make me theirs without hesitation or explanation. As a dominant female, I knew it would be hard to find a more dominant male, but I had found Hanzo. He was head of his clan, the leader, the alpha. And I was just a spitfire. But together we made an unbeaten team. At each other's throats in the middle of combat yet still completing our missions without fail or complications. I should have known that he would have been the perfect partner for me, in battle and in bed.

"You want to come so desperately. Tell me, what are you willing to do to earn it?" Hanzo asked, reaching up with a hand to grab my throat.

"Anything," I breathed, staring right into his handsome face, the hard angles becoming blurry from my tears.

"Anything? That's quite a broad range. Tell me, would you remain at my side? Serving me in my bed every night and guarding my back out in the field?" Hanzo asked, his thrusts picking up speed.

"Hai!" I cried out, nodding my head as best I could with his hand still wrapped around my throat.

"Good little Koi. You are now mine. And only mine. The next time you make advances at another man, I will punish you. And trust me, you really don't want that," he growled, removing his hand and bracing on the bed as he bent over me more and his pace became brutal.

He pounded into me like a jack hammer, his muscles clenching and expanding beautifully as he moved. Sweat had gathered on his brow and dropped down his throat and torso, following the dips and lines of his muscles. I couldn't help but let out screams as he hit my womb over and over again, my orgasm building rapidly once more. I was so close to cumming, and I was desperate.

"You can cum for me, little Koi. Do it now," Hanzo growled, pausing in his thrusts.

At the sudden loss of movement and his words I felt my orgasm take over, making me scream and shake and writhe beneath him. For a moment everything went black, but my sight returned as Hanzo began thrusting again in the middle of my orgasm, his face holding an expression of pain. Only it wasn't pain he was feeling. It was unimaginable pleasure. I didn't have the strength left to move with him, now just lying there and taking what he gave. I could scarcely breathe and my aching pussy throbbed with every thrust of his cock. He was getting close, and that was enough to send me into a second orgasm. I jack knifed off the bed, pushing my breasts up against his chest, making him wrap an arm around my back to hold me to him, and his teeth sank into the meat of my shoulder. This time he drew blood. I screamed and orgasmed again, no pause between the one before and the one now, and I felt like I was floating. I dimly heard a roar, deafening and long, and then I felt hot, thick semen pouring into my uterus. Hanzo had breached my cervix, and I was getting filled to the brim. I could feel his cum expanding my womb, making it visible from the outside. I nearly lost all breath, but Hanzo pulled out before I could and lowered me to the bed. Exhausted and utterly spent, I just laid there. I could hear Hanzo panting, could feel his hands rubbing at my back, shoulders, and legs. I trembled and looked around, my vision somewhat blurry.

"Rest. I will prepare a bath for you," Hanzo said, getting up from the bed and heading for the bathroom.

I couldn't help but smirk as I watched him walk away, and let a hand slide down to my pussy. His seed was still flowing out of me, thick and sticky, and I shivered at the sensation. He had truly claimed me. Made me his to do with as he pleased. And I couldn't find any hint of regret. With a smile on my lips I drifted into sleep, and doubted I would get up after a long while.

I woke slowly, groaning softly at every ache that greeted me. Memories of the gala, and then in my bedroom returned to me and I smiled. I opened my eyes and looked around, puzzled as to why I was in Hanzo's bedroom instead of mine. I shifted slightly in the bed, and froze when Hanzo's tattooed arm tightened around my waist. I looked up over my shoulder and smirked at his sleeping face, most of it buried in my shoulder and neck, and relaxed. He must have given me a bath and then carried me to his room. After all, my bed was most likely covered in his semen. A knock sounded on the door and Hanzo jerked awake, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. I feigned sleep and listened to him getting out of bed and shuffling over to the door.

"What is it, Genji?" Hanzo demanded, not sounding too pleased.

"I cannot find Ashley. Have you seen her?" Genji's voice rang out through the room, concern heard clearly in the tone.

I heard the door open wider and remained still.

"Hanzo, did you and her- oh my god you did," Genji nearly shouted.

There was the sound of Hanzo's hand hitting the back of Genji's cyborg head and angry hushed whispers.

"If you wake her I will kill you again," Hanzo snarled, his voice leaving the room.

I smirked as he ushered his brother out of the room and most likely out into the hall, and I gingerly sat up. I looked down at myself, wearing one of Hanzo's kimonos, and looked around. I did an inventory of my aches and pains, most of them at my hips and ass, but my wrists were quite tender. The blue and purple bruising from his belt vibrant against my pale skin. I winced as I ran a finger over the fresh bruise, and let my hands fall to my lap.

"Forgive me, Ashley. I forgot my strength last night," Hanzo said, reappearing in the doorway, his voice shaking me from my thoughts.

"It's alright. Just bruises," I said, giving him a bright smile.

He frowned and walked back over to the bed, climbing in next to me and sitting down slightly behind me. He carefully pulled the left shoulder of the kimono away from my skin, revealing the bite mark he left. I looked it over and frowned slightly. Hanzo leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the abused skin and flesh, making me shiver.

"I fear I may have gone too far. Your room was a disaster after last night. And you needed rest. So I brought you to my chambers. But now the others know we have shared a bed. No thanks to Genji and his big mouth," Hanzo grumbled.

"I rather like hearing that. Makes it sound official," I giggled, turning to face him and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You truly wish to be with me?" He asked, frowning as he pulled back.

"Hai, Shimada-sama," I whispered, giving him a sultry look.

He coughed behind a hand and flushed bright red, but the smile on his face was easy to see.

"Then you'll be staying here with me. My quarters are larger than yours," he chuckled, making me smile.

"You got it, boss," I giggled, kissing him again and pulling him down so he laid out next to me.

"Still tired?" He asked, lazily kissing my lips and throat, his hands tenderly rubbing my sides.

"Mmhmm. I do believe I won't be walking for a while," I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Apologies, my little Koi. I shall fetch some food. Stay here and rest," Hanzo chuckled, climbing out of bed and giving me a commanding look.

I giggled and nodded, burrowing back under the covers, and listened to a slew of curses in Japanese as Genji met Hanzo at the door. This would be a huge change, not just for me but for everyone on the team. But I knew it would turn out just fine.


End file.
